Apagado
by Solo una novata
Summary: Siempre llegaba aquella época del año, donde el mundo flama era sumergido en una inmensa tristeza. Un mal día pare recibir regalos, el problema, es que Satanick no estaba al tanto de esto. Por lo que su regalo que traería felicidad a Ivlis, solo lo sumergiría en una inmensa oscuridad. SatanickXIvlis
1. Chapter 1

Siempre llegaba aquella época del año. Poemi la odiaba, Emalf la odiaba, cuando Rieta estaba con ellos, era la que más la odiaba. Cierto día del año, en el infierno que era iluminado por los volcanes, una especie de brillo extraño bañaba por completo aquel mundo sin gracia: brillante, cálido, y más que nada, nostálgico. Aquello siempre solo ocurría una vez al año, cuando la tierra del sol celebraba el cumpleaños de su amado dios Siralos. Nunca recordaban cuando la fecha se acercaba, normalmente por culpa de sus ocupaciones, no están muy pendientes al paso del tiempo. Y más ahora, que tenían que preocuparse por el bienestar de su diablo, y la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia, Licorice. Para este último, el comportamiento de su madre le resultaba extraño. Su mirada era más triste que el resto de los días, y aunque no era especialmente cariñoso por naturaleza, su temperamento frio le causaba cierto pavor al pequeño. Sus pensamientos empeoraron al preguntarle a sus hermanos. Parecían haberse contagiado del humor de su madre, notando en sus ojos un vacío que le rompía el corazón al pequeño. Es cierto que su ambiente familiar no era el mejor, más aun tomando en cuenta la peste de padre que tenía, el cual siempre lo arruinaba. Pero el problema es, que el motivo de esa tristeza no era su padre. Llevaba desaparecido un par de días sin que ninguno de ellos supiera su paradero (lo cual era perfecto), por lo que pasaron unos días verdaderamente tranquilos como familia. Entonces, ¿Por qué?, ¿Cuál era el motiva de aquella tristeza? Licorice quería saberlo, pero no lo entendería.

* * *

Por su parte, el diablo de Pitch black había por fin regresado de su viaje. En realidad, no había sido nada de gravedad. Siendo el diablo de un mundo tan grande y basto como el pitch black, es normal recorrerlo de vez en cuando a ver cómo anda las cosas, un diablo debe saber que ocurre en su mundo después de todo. Sin embargo, el motivo de su tardanza no fue por ningún problema en su mundo, sino por una búsqueda. Después de una conversación con su querida maquina 4545, había decidido comprarle un regalo a su cucarachita para enfriar las cosas. De cierta manera, quería que fuera una forma de empezar de cero, o al menos lograr una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento de su amado diablo. De todos modos, estaba tan ansioso por entregarle el regalo a su amado que al llegar a su castillo, le lanzo sus maletas a Envi y salió disparado hacía el mundo flama.

Al llegar, noto que el ambiente estaba un poco apagado, algo curioso tratándose de un mundo de fuego. La soledad de las calles era inquietante. Es cierto que no contaba con muchos habitantes, pero hoy especialmente, parecía más solitario de lo normal. Igual, no le importaba mucho si habían cientos o unos pocos habitantes en ese mundo, solo le importaba uno, y era él la razón por la que se encontraba haya, por lo que simplemente ignoro todo esto y se dirigió al castillo de su amado.

El ambiente de fuera no tenía nada que envidiarle al del castillo. Solo vivían cuatro personas, y aun así, aquel castillo siempre estaba tan vivo como si vivieran unas cincuenta. Al menos, así era hasta ese día. Satanick caminaba despacio por los pasillos, buscando la causa de aquel ambiente fúnebre.

-Y yo que creía que Victor estaba muerto…

Sabía que el lugar no estaba vacío. Podían sentir la presencia de todos los entes de la casa, entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía tan muerto?

-¡A la mierda todo eso!

Harto de ese lúgubre ambiente, Satanick se transportó rápidamente a la habitación de Ivlis. Ivlis se encontraba sentado en el borde de su amplia ventana, mirando al cielo tan concentrado que ni siquiera noto la presencia de Satanick. Por su parte, el diablo del pitch black estaba molesto, ¿Por qué precisamente el día que había regresado tenían que ponerse todos tristes? Incluso cuando estaba tan ilusionado con darle su increíble regalo a Ivlis, ahora solo quería que quitara esa estúpida cara depresiva de su rostro.

-Y después soy yo quien arruina las cosas-susurró molesto Satanick, sin saber a quién culpar del ambiente en la habitación.

Por fin, el diablo de ojos violetas tomo de los hombros a Ivlis y lo sacudió con fuerza.

-¡Cucarachita, estoy devuelta!

Sujetando velozmente los bordes de la ventana para no caerse, Ivlis respiro de manera acelerada para calmarse.

-Vaya vaya, de solo tocarte ya estas emocionado, eso es lo que amo tanto de ti.

Ivlis siempre se mostraba molesto ante las acciones de Satanick, sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que le dedicaba una mirada tan cortante que ni el despistado de Satanick pudo pasar por algo. Soltó sus hombros con cuidado y le permitió alejarse de la ventana. No le gustaba para nada esa mirada fría sin razón aparente, de ser otro día, lo más probable es que lo hubiera golpeado por ser tan cruel con él sin motivo, pero quería que hoy fuera diferente.

-Sabes, tuve un viaje muy agotador. Cada minuto que oía los tontos problemas de los demonios solo pensaba en que quería estar de regreso con mi cucarachita, ¿Me extrañaste?-sonriendo de manera traviesa, mientras pinchaba una de las mejillas de Ivlis.

Ivlis solo suspiro exhausto y se alejó un poco de Satanick.

-¿Solo viniste para decirme eso? En realidad no estoy de humor para esto hoy...

-¿Y eso porque?-curioso Satanick.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

Ahí estaba el problema. Cada vez que intenta averiguar algo, la más mínima cosa sobre Ivlis, recibía ese tipo de respuesta. Le molesta, más que muchas tonterías que decía Ivlis en varias ocasiones, le molestaban de sobre manera esas respuestas cortantes cuando trataba de conocerlo mejor. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Hey, no seas así cucarachita. Mira,-sacando una bolsa de su saco, Satanick acerco el presente a Ivlis-¡Te traje un regalo!

El estómago de Ivlis rugió por las náuseas. Ciertamente, llevaba un tiempo sin recibir un regalo del diablo, y se alegraba muchísimo por esto. Más que regalos, era objetos de tortura para él, los cuales usaba uno o dos días y luego quemaba para no tener que volver a verlos. Ivlis no deseaba ningún regalo de su torturador, mucho menos aquel día tan deprimente.

-No lo quiero, llévatelo.-dijo desviando la mirada.

Satanick apretó la bolsa en sus manos. Una sensación desagradable comenzó a recorrer en el pecho del diablo, como si unas ramas envolvieran su corazón y los apretaran poco a poco. Sentía que iba a explotar.

-Vamos, no seas así cucarachita, ¿Por qué de tan mal humor?

-No me pasa nada, solo no quiero tu regalo.

Las espinas de las ramas comenzaban a clavarse en el corazón del diablo.

-Ni siquiera los haz visto, no sabes si te gustara.

-Nada que venga de ti puede gustarme, ahora vente.

Algo extraño comenzó a crecer dentro del corazón del diablo, como una semilla que comienza a crecer.

-Oye, enserio me esforcé buscando esto para ti, déjate de tonterías y acéptalo.

-No lo quiero.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¡¿Por qué tienes que actuar así hoy?!-gritando esto último con ira, Satanick asusto a Ivlis haciéndolo caer frente a él.

Hasta ese momento no lo habría notado. Durante toda su conversación, Ivlis no había dejado de hacer un puño con su mano izquierda, ¿La razón? Estaba ocultando algo, y ese algo rodo a los pies del diablo de ojos violetas, logrando que esté entendiera todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. A sus pies, se encontraba la insignia del sol de Siralos, la cual Ivlis guardaba desde el día en que había sido desterrado. Una malévola sonrisa se embozo en los labios de Satanick, quien no dudo en tomar rápidamente la insignia antes de que su dueño lo hiciera. Los ojos de Ivlis se llenaron de horror. Su posesión más preciada, su tesoro, se encontraba en las manos de la persona que más despreciaba en este mundo.

-Ufufu, ahora entiendo, ¿Hoy es el cumpleaños de Siralos verdad? Rayos, que descuidado de mi parte el no haber ido.

Un fuerte ardor recorrió el pecho de Ivlis.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Ivlis poniéndose de pie.

Satanick comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, lanzando la insignia al aire tal cual moneda de la suerte.

-Siralos siempre me invita en su cumpleaños, dice que soy su "invitado de honor". Pero no es de extrañar, le encantan mis regalos después de todo.

La sonrisa en los labios de Satanick al decir esto último hizo temblar a Ivlis. Conocía perfectamente la amistad de ellos dos, sabía que Satanick tenía interés por Siralos, incluso que Siralos se divertía con este, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar a qué punto se "divertían" ellos dos. Ivlis no quiso pensarlo. Quería recuperar su insignia, echar a Satanick a patadas, y golpearse en la cabeza hasta olvidar aquella conversación. El problema era que Satanick no tenía intenciones de callarse.

-Sabes no te pierdes de nada. Sus fiestas no son tan buenas. Las mías son mucho mejoras, te garantizo que la pasarías mucho mejor conmigo que con él.-Ivlis ya no sabía si se refería a la fiesta u otra cosa, ni le interesaba saberlo.

-Satanick, devuélvemela, ¡y lárgate!-saltando como un niño pequeño por su juguete, Ivlis intento arrebatarle la insignia, resultando inútil.

-Awwww, te ves tan lindo saltando así, me gustaría verte saltando más ¿Sabes?

"Tan repugnante, tan insensible, tan molesto, ¡es simplemente desagradable!".-los pensamientos de Ivlis cada vez se volvían más violentos. Sus emociones estaban ardiendo.

-No lo entiendo.-el semblante de Satanick se volvió serio, tomando a Ivlis por sorpresa.- ¿Por qué te importa tanto?, ¿Acaso él no te desterró? ¿Qué no lo odias?

Esa última pregunta había sido intencional. Satanick no conocía los sentimientos de Ivlis hacía Siralos, o al menos eso creía el diablo de fuego. Sus sentimientos hacía Siralos eran algo intimo para él, la única cosa que se permitía guardarse para el solo. Para Emalf y Poemi, lo que extrañaba era su mundo, no a Siralos, cuando era todo lo contrario.  
Con la cabeza baja, Ivlis dijo entre dientes:

-Esa insignia... trae muchos recuerdos de mis antiguos subordinados, que fueron asesinados por Siralos-mintió-por eso la guardo, para no olvidar sus memorias y recordar porque estoy luchando.

Aquella fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Satanick no esperaba que le dijera la verdad ni mucho menos, ¿Pero escudarse de sus camaradas muertos por un tonto amor sin sentido? Y aun cuando mentía, ¿No tenía el valor de decirle esto a la cara?

-Ciertamente... eres una cucaracha.

Crash. En las manos del diablo del Pitch Black, yacían los restos de la destruida insignia de sol, por sus propias manos. Como un simple trozo de basura, Satanick dejó caer los pedazos frente a Ivlis. Las rodillas de Ivlis flaquearon, cayendo estrepitosamente contra el piso, justo al frente de los trozos de su ya destruida insignia.

"¿Por qué la cosas tuvieron que acabar así?"-pensó Satanick.-"Yo no tuve la culpa, la culpa es de él por actuar de esa manera"

-Tu…-con los diminutos fragmentos en sus temblorosas manos, Ivlis sentía como toda su ira se rebosaba-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

No obtuvo respuesta.

-¡Te pregunte porque lo hiciste!-grito desesperado, reflejando sus emociones en el intenso brillo de su cabello-¡Eres un ser despreciable! ¿Tienes idea de lo que significaba para mí?

-Solo era una insignia inútil, déjate de tonterías.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-las lágrimas amenazaban salir de sus ojos, pero no lo permitiría.-Te odio, te odio, ¡te odio!

-Cucarachita, relájate-Satanick coloco su mano izquierda en su hombro.

-¡No me toques!-el cuerpo de Ivlis ardió en llamas, dejando fuertes quemaduras en el brazo de Satanick. Esto se estaba saliendo de control.-Ni siquiera el hecho de que eres un diablo justifica tu rancia existencia. Y aun así…-el brillo en su cabello se tornaba más intenso, Satanick nunca lo había visto así-¿Por qué el Señor Siralos te permite estar a su lado?

-Eso es simple, Siral-

-¡No tiene sentido que te amé a ti y no a mí!-esas palabras sorprendieron a Satanick, ¿Amor?, ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?-"Un demonios caído de la gracia", así me llamo el Señor Siralos, ¿Pero tú? Eres una criatura repulsiva que ni siquiera la ha conocido. No recibes ni el amor de tus propios hijos, ¿Entonces porque merecer el del Señor Siralos? ¡Lo único que mereces es sumergirte en la más oscura y cruel oscuridad, donde nadie tenga que volver a sufrir por tu culpa!

-¡Tú no tienes derecho a decir eso!-Satanick estaba nervioso. Las palabras de Ivlis le dolían y no parecía querer detenerse.- ¿Acaso antes de llegar a mí no intentaste asesinar a un diablo y a toda su gente con tal de obtener sus poderes? No eres el más indicado para juzgarme querido.

-Lo hice por el Señor Siralos.-dijo sin ningún remordimiento-Con tal de volver con el Señor Siralos, no importa lo que tenga que hacer o quien deba sufrir.-las pupilas de sus ojos se veían dilatadas. Un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Satanick.

Esto debía parar. Incluso con todos los males que Satanick le ha hecho a Ivlis, el solo pensar en Siralos puede derrumbarlo cien veces más rápido.

-De acuerdo, mejor olvidemos todo esto ¿Si?-El sudor se escapaba de su frente por los nervios.-Siralos es un imbécil, desterrar a un criatura tan hermosa y leal como tu es una tontería. Pero no te preocupes-con cuidado, volvió a acerca la bolsa de regalo a Ivlis-yo te daré el amor que mereces.

Aquellas últimas palabras fueron las más sinceras que Satanick le había dicho hasta ahora. Por desgracia, no era el momento indicado para decirlas. La cabeza de Ivlis comenzó a dar vueltas, sin poder entender lo que había escuchado. ¿Satanick?, ¿Darle el amor que merece?

-Tu… -Ivlis sentía como su respiración se alteraba, muchas emociones encontradas nublaban su mente.- ¿Darme el amor que merezco?-Acercando su mano despacio, Ivlis tomo la bolsa extendida. Y la envolvió en sus llamas.

Satanick no sabía cómo reaccionar. Por instinto, lanzo la bolsa a lo lejos revelando el contenido. Una mullida bufanda negra se quemaba poco a poco. 4545 le había dicho que no buscara nada en específico, sino que caminara por su mundo hasta encontrar algo que le recordara a Ivlis. Y así había sido, cuando cruzaba por una desolada tienda, vio aquella suave bufanda que ahora ardía en llamas. Ivlis no le dejo asimilar la escena. Antes de que Satanick actuara, rodeo su cuello con sus escamosas manos ardientes, cayendo sobre el mientras lo ahorcaba.

-¡Lo único que puedes hacer por mí es morir de una vez por todas!

El cuerpo de Ivlis desprendía un calor atroz. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por unas pequeñas llamas, las cuales parecían estar entre los 300º o 400º. Si Satanick no moría ahorcado, las llamas derretirían su cuello. Era morir o morir.

-De-ten…-trato de alejar al diablo con sus brazos sombra, pero solo se desintegraban ante el calor.

-Muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, ¡muere!, ¡muere!, ¡muere!, ¡muere!, ¡muere!, ¡MUERE!, ¡MUERE!, ¡MUERE!, ¡MUERE!, ¡MUERE!, ¡MUERE!, ¡MUERE!, ¡MUERE! , ¡MUERE!, ¡MUERE!, ¡MUERE!, ¡MUERE!, ¡MUERE!, ¡SOLO MUERE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-Sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el castillo.-Llévatelo, llévate todo el dolor que me causaste, llévate mis pesadillas, llévate el odio del Señor Siralos, llévate mi destino, llévate mis pecados, ¡Llévatelo todo y muere de una vez!

Satanick no sabía que decir o que hacer. La falta de aire no lo dejaba pensar, más aun las palabras que decía Ivlis. ¿Tan horrible era su existencia para él?

-Ivlis…te…am-las garras de Ivlis se clavaron en su cuello antes de terminar la oración.

-Es mentira, es mentira, es mentira, es mentira, es mentira, es mentira, es mentira, es mentira, es mentira, es mentira, es mentira, es mentira, eS mENtIRa, eS mENtIRa, eS mENtIRa, eS mENtIRA, , eS mENtIRa eS mENtIRa, eS mENtIRa, eS mENtIRa, eS mENtIRA, eS mENtIRa, eS mENtIRa, eS mENtIRa, eS mENtIRa, eS mENtIRa, eS mENtIRa, eS mENtIRA, eS mENtIRa, eS mENtIRa, eS mENtIRa, eS mENtIRa.

Sus ojos parecían dar vueltas como espirales, no había rastro de cordura en ellos. La vista de Satanick empezaba a nublarse. Estaba harto de esa agonía, pero aun así, no encontraba las fuerzas para luchar. Se había rendido. Si iba morir, al menos sería en manos de la persona que amaba.

-¿Por qué?-el agarré de Ivlis se volvió tembloroso-¿Por qué tengo que sufrir todo esto?

No sabía a qué se refería, si el que estaba sufriendo en ese momento era él, pero a Satanick no le importo mucho y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a Ivlis del otro lado de la habitación, bañando está de un intenso humo negro.

Satanick intento respirar. La piel de su cuello estaba rostizada y parte de sus brazos habían sufrido fuertes quemaduras. Acelero su regeneración lo más que pudo, intentando volver a respirar. Dirigió su mirada hacía el causante de aquellas heridas, pero no podía ver nada por el humo en la habitación. Camino poco a poco tratando de alejar el humo.

-Ivlis…-dijo apenas con su garganta destrozada.

Lo que encontró no fue nada agradable. El brillo de ira ya no estaba en su cabello, junto con cualquier rastro de color. Su hermoso cabello gris y rojo ahora era negro como el carbón, mientras que sus expresivos mechones parecían tristes hileras de humo. Sus cuernos estaban descolorados, tomando una tonalidad grisácea, al igual que su cola. El cuerpo de Satanick temblaba.

Ivlis estaba de espaldas a él, en silencio, entre aquel espeso humo. Satanick acerco su mano y toco ligeramente su hombro, asustándose por la fría temperatura de su cuerpo.

-Hey…Ivlis…-lo llamo, asustado por lo que estaba a punto de ver.

Un grito ahogado se escapó de los labios del diablo.  
Satanick amaba muchas cosas de Ivlis, su misma existencia le parecía preciosa, pero si debía decir que era lo que más amaba, eran sus brillantes y dorados ojos. Los mismos que ahora no eran más que simples agujeros negros; sin vida, ni fondo. Una sola lagrima se escapó de su ojo derecho, la cual Satanick limpio con cuidado. Esa lágrima era el último resto de vida que quedaba en Ivlis.

Aquella llama llena de vida que era Ivlis, se había convertido en un simple carbón apagado, que con el tiempo solo sería cenizas. Satanick lo llamo varías veces, y aunque este lo miraba, sentía que verdaderamente no lo estaba viendo, que no estaba viendo nada. Lo que Satanick no había roto no fue una simple insignia, sino al mismo Ivlis.

Satanick cayó de rodillas frente al inexpresivo Ivlis. Sus ojos se dirigieron a las cenizas de lo que antes fue su regalo. Vaya destino tan cruel. Haber ido ahí para hacer feliz a Ivlis, cuando ahora jamás lo sería. Una sensación extraña, pero conocida surgió en el pecho del diablo, como si algo en su corazón creciera.

-Ah… tenías razón.-Despacio, Satanick tomo la fría mano de Ivlis.

Cerrando sus ojos, un pequeño hilo de sangre purpura abandono los labios de Satanick. Y usando sus manos de sombra, los sumergió a ambos en la eterna oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Mírame, por favor, mírame."_

Tan molesto.

" _Por favor, papi, mírame"_

Fastidiosa.

" _Señor Ivlis, por favor, abra los ojos"_

Están abiertos imbécil.

" _Ivlis…"_

…

Que difícil eran las cosas ahora. Una vida que inicio abrazada a la cálida luz del sol, para luego ser abandonada por ella, teniendo que calentarse con el propio amor que había creado, y luego simplemente, se desvaneció como la llama de una vela. Que cruel había sido el destino con el diablo de fuego.

Sin embargo, al apagarse la llama de su vida, las cosas resultaron más fáciles para él, de hecho, se preguntaba porque no había sucedido antes: tantas cosas que tuvo que lamentar, tantas cosas que se escaparon de sus manos, y tantas cosas que tuvo que sufrir; todas esas y más cosas, ya no le importaban a Ivlis.

-¡Licorice!, ven a cenar.

La puerta de la habitación del pequeño diablo estaba cerrada. Desde aquel día, las labores de niñera de Emalf se habían vuelto más tediosas. Las cosas eran muy duras para los dos pequeños.

-Quiero que mama me llame a cenar.

Siempre era lo mismo. Licorice se encerraba en su habitación, amenazando con no comer si no era su madre quien lo llamaba.

-Licorice e-el… está muy ocupado ahora, otro día será.

La misma mentira de todos los días. Licorice no era tonto, sabía perfectamente que no era verdad, pero, ¿Que más podía hacer? En primer lugar, sabía que su berrinche de encerrarse no tenía nada de sentido, porque siempre terminaría igual. Aun así, tenía la esperanza de que un día, su madre lo tomara en brazos y lo llevara a la mesa, le contará un cuento antes de dormir, y tomará su cálida mano de nuevo. Soñaba que un día, las cosas regresaran a cómo eran antes. Pero ese día no sería hoy.

Licorice se levantó de su cama, enjuago las lágrimas en sus ojos con sus pequeñas manitas, y con cuidado, abrió la puerta de su habitación para que su niñero lo tomara en brazos.

-Vamos, se va a enfriar.

Hace mucho que Emalf había dejado de cargar al pequeño en brazos. Pero en los últimos días, se vio obligado a retomar la costumbre. Ahora mismo, Licorice era un niño pequeño que necesitaba el amor de su madre. ¿Cómo podría decirle que jamás lo volvería a tener?  
Al aproximarse a la cocina, las cosas solo se ponían peor.

-Emalf, no tengo hambre.

Aquí el otro problema. Mientras uno no quería ir a la mesa para comer, otra simplemente dejaba el plato sobre esta y se marchaba. La situación de Poemi era la más preocupante entre los dos pequeños. Poemi siempre trataba de hacerse la fuerte frente a Licorice, como una buena hermana mayor. Las primeras veces que ella dejo de comer, Licorice trato de copiar su ejemplo y dejarlo, pero ella se inventaba una excusa de que como era mayor, ella podía dejar de comer porque su cuerpo resistía. Vaya mentira más tonta.  
De todos modos, el más pequeño de los hermanos podía resultar muy inocente para cierto tipo de cosas, lo cual ayudo a que se creyera aquella mentira.

-Vas a ver a Adauchi hoy, estoy seguro de que no estará feliz de saber que no haz comido.

-No me importa.

Su hermano mayor también se había sumado a los problemas. Aun cuando se mostraba fuerte cerca de Licorice, volvía a ser la niña pequeña que era frente a su hermano, dejando salir todo el dolor que se guardaba en casa. No podía soportarlo, ni ella, ni Adauchi. Cada vez que Adauchi escuchaba las historias del estado de su padre, algo dentro de él se retorcía dolorosamente. Trataba de negar con todas sus fuerzas aquellos sentimientos de culpa, pero su mente lo traicionaba: "Si me hubiera quedado, ¿Hubiera podido evitar todo esto?".

Nunca olvidaría cuando empezó todo esto. Tuvo que sacarla del karaoke y llevarla a un lugar más privado, donde sus gritos no se escucharan lo suficientemente alto para asustar a cercanos. La pequeña hermanita que deseaba crecer para proteger a su padre, se encontraba con el rostro empapado entre lágrimas y mucosidad, sin poder articular palabra alguna por sus gritos de dolor. Adauchi solo pudo abrazarla y pedirle que se calmara, asustado por lo que pudo haber provocado todo eso. Cuando la pequeña lloro y lloro hasta quedarse dormida, Adauchi la dejo al cuidado de Laurentia unos minutos para pedirle unas explicaciones a Emalf. Pero cuando estuvo junto a él, lo único que pudo decir fue:

-Papa está muerto, ¿Verdad?

Emalf solo pudo guardar silencio un minuto, pero lo único que pudo decir fue:

-Podríamos decir… que sí.

* * *

-Poemi, por favor, al menos hoy, come algo.

-Emalf, no tengo apetito, no me molestes.

-Poemi, si no comes algo, no te permitiré ver a tu hermano.

Un puño estampo contra el plato de la cena, rompiéndolo en pedazos y ensuciando el mantel con comida y sangre. Poemi no toleraba estar ahí un minuto más. Cada segundo que pasaba en aquel castillo, viendo a su padre así, sin que siquiera le dirigiera la palabra, la derrumbaba más y más. Su hermano era lo único que la ayudaba a levantarse, era su única familia.

-Tú… ¡No puedes impedirme que vea a mi hermano, basura!

Emalf se asustó al ver la sangre en la mano herida de Poemi. Sabía que era cruel impedirle ver a su hermano en esta situación, pero de nada serviría si el sufría cada vez que se encontraba con ella, no podía soportar el rostro devastado de Adauchi al tener a Poemi en brazos. Era demasiado.

-Poemi, por favor, solo come tu cena y nos iremos.

-¡Tú no eres mi padre para decirme que hacer!

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta para hacer que Adauchi sufra lo mismo que tú?! , ¿Has visto por un segundo como estas?

Los ojos de Poemi se abrieron de golpe. Emalf maldijo por lo bajo su inmensa bocota, vaya que era un asco en esto.  
Con cuidado, dejo a Licorice en el suelo para acercarse a la pequeña, envolviendo su mano herida en una servilleta.

-Poemi lo siento, pero por favor, no te hagas daño.

La más pequeña no contesto, solo tomo un plato de comida cercano, y empezó a comer.  
Era un comienzo, al menos.

* * *

-Emalf, ¿A dónde vas?

El arduo ritual de todos los días no había terminado. Cada vez que Emalf abandonaba la cocina con una bandeja en sus manos, Licorice le hacía la misma pregunta.

-Le llevaré la cena al señor Ivlis, enseguida vuelvo.

-Quiero ir contigo

-Licorice, no creo que sea buena id-

Un intenso olor a humo inundo la cocina. Los nervios de Emalf estaban al tope. Con su mirada oscura y perdida, Ivlis se encontraba cara a cara frente a Emalf en la entrada de la cocina. Los dos pequeños estaban a punto de saltar de alegría, su padre/madre casi nunca abandonaba su habitación, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cenaría con ellos. Sin embargo, al notar como su padre/madre tomaba la bandeja y comenzaba a dar la vuelta, sus ánimos se desplomaron por los suelos.

-¡Papi, cenemos juntos!-Poemi no pudo retener las palabras de su boca.

Un miedo intenso se apodero de ella al notar como su padre la veía por encima de su hombro. No era una mirada cálida y acogedora que solía recibir, jamás había visto una mirada así en su padre, ni siquiera al horrendo diablo que solía molestarlo. ¿Por qué tenía que recibirla ella?

-Señor Ivlis, creo que debería…

Lo dejo con las palabras en los labios. Con su oscuro cabello flotando de lado a lado, Ivlis abandono la habitación sin siquiera decir una palabra. Los niños tomaron asiento y siguieron comiendo, tratando de ignorar lo que acababa de pasar. Nunca les dirigía la palabra, jamás lo hacía. Y la verdad, Emalf prefería que fuera de ese modo, ya que al contrario de los niños, Ivlis le había hablado desde que se convirtió en lo que es ahora. Y podía asegurar que al igual que su aspecto, las palabras que salían de sus labios eran oscuras y vacías.

* * *

El diablo entro a su habitación con la bandeja en mano, cerrando la puerta con fuerza de una patada. No necesitaba ponerle pestillo, sus hijos llevaban mucho sin irrumpir en su habitación. ¿Se sentía solo? En lo absoluto.

Se sentó en el borde de su desarreglada cama, y con la bandeja en sus piernas, comenzó a comer su tibia comida.

-Tan insípido…

No llego a comer ni siquiera la mitad de los alimentos. Dejo la bandeja en el piso, y se recostó para mirar el techo.

La habitación de Ivlis era un desorden. Más de una vez Emalf intento convencerlo de permitir a los sirvientes limpiarla, pero este se negaba por la simple idea de tener que estar mucho tiempo fuera de está. ¿En que se había convertido? Ni el mismo podía saberlo, pero no le disgustaba del todo. Para Ivlis, era mejor sentirse vacío que sentir dolor. Todo le parecía frio, insípido, e incoloro. Los abrazos de sus hijos ya no le proporcionaban acojo, sus voces le resultaban molestas, y sus sonrisas y lágrimas no causaban nada en él.

-¿Uhm?

Ivlis rodó por la cama hasta lograr ver la ventana. Un murciélago flama se había acomodado en el borde de su ventana.

-Tsk.

Con pesadez, Ivlis se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana. Un humo asfixiante rodeo por completo al murciélago, espantándolo lo más rápido posible. Vaya criatura más patética. Su mundo estaba repleto de ellas, ¿Por qué las había creado en primer lugar? No lo recordaba. Cerro las cortinas de su ventana con fastidio, el intenso brillo de su mundo le resultaba molesto. Añoraba la oscuridad, aunque esta misma traiga consigo sentimientos encontrados. La oscuridad le recordaba a él.

Ivlis dio media vuelta para volver a su cama, hasta que sintió una sensación incomoda en su pie descalzo. Un pedazo de tela negra chamuscado le hacía cosquillas en los pies. Ivlis se agacho para tomarlo y confirmar lo que pensaba. Si, en efecto era un pedazo de aquello.

-Esto…-mirando por toda la habitación, Ivlis busco un lugar apropiado para ponerlo, encontrándolo en segundos.

Caminando despacio para no pisar algo entre todo ese desorden, Ivlis deposito el trozo de tela en una pequeña papelera.

-Es basura.

* * *

El resto de la noche estuvo en silencio. Poemi no quiso ver a Adauchi esa noche, en lugar de eso, prefirió quedarse dibujando con su hermanito. Después de lo que paso esa noche, no tenía el valor de dejar a Licorice solo mientras ella y Emalf escapan de ese lugar. Por su parte, el demonio de lentes de sol no sabía qué hacer. Seguir con Ivlis así ya no tenía sentido, nada le importaba: ni él, ni sus hijos, ni siquiera el mismo.

"¿Debería irme?". Fue lo primero que pensó.

 _Tock, tock, tock._ El fuerte golpeteo de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién diablos viene de visita a estas horas de la noche? Ese sujeto ya no está, entonces… ¿Sera uno de sus subordinados?

La idea hizo que Emalf tragará saliva. En realidad, las cosas entre ellos se habían suavizado desde entonces. Aunque quisieran, no podían culparlos por lo que le había pasado a su amo, más bien era todo lo contrario. En más de una ocasión ofrecieron quedarse con Licorice ahora que Ivlis estaba en ese estado, pero claro, el pequeño ni siquiera se lo pensaba antes de negarse. El Pitch Black se encontraba de cabeza. Ahora mismo, era un mundo sin balance; no tenía un diablo (o al menos no del todo). No podían dejarle la responsabilidad a Glasses, ya que hace años le dejo muy en claro a su padre que jamás se convertiría en el diablo de su mundo, por lo que Licorice era la única opción.

"Es solo un niño". Le había dicho Emalf.

"Lo criaremos del mismo modo en que criamos al Señor Satanick, incluso será más fácil, ya que **él** no está en el camino". Respondió Envi ante su preocupación

Jamás entendería esas últimas palabras del sirviente, aunque no estaba muy emocionado por descubrirlas. De todos modos, Emalf no estaba seguro si considerar la idea o no. Dejar a Licorice con Ivlis solo le causaría daño, no podía dejar al pequeño ahí. De ser Envi el que tocaba, quizá debería reconsiderar la idea.

-Ya voy, ya voy.-Exhausto del largo camino, Emalf abrió la inmensa puerta de entrada. Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

* * *

Licorice se encontraba garabateando junto a su hermana en su habitación. Poemi solo suspiraba al ver el dibujo del pequeño. Licorice se había planteado que seguiría dibujando a su madre como realmente era: con sus hermosos ojos dorados, su cabello rojizo, y su rostro lleno de vida. Envidiaba la inocencia del pequeño. Aunque la verdad, este guardaba muchas cosas que ella no imaginaba.

-Hey, herma-

Los gritos fuera de su habitación lo callaron. Ambos niños se pusieron en alerta.

-¡Espera un minuto!-la voz de Emalf sonaba desesperada.- ¡No hagas una tontería!

-¡Cierra la boca y dime donde esta!-la voz le pareció conocida a Poemi, logrando que saliera disparada hacía el pasillo.

-¿Hermana?-el pequeño Licorice fue tras ella.

Diferentes pasos retumbaban por todo el castillo: algunos suaves, otros pesados, y todos a gran velocidad. Cuando Poemi volvió a escuchar la voz, grito con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡Hermano!

Y en efecto, Adauchi estaba en el castillo, a solo unos metros de ella. Las lágrimas de Poemi salieron a flote, corriendo desesperada a los brazos de su hermano. ¿Cuántas veces le había rogado que los visitara en el castillo?, ¿Qué volviera a casa?, ¿Qué volviera a ver a su padre?  
Era un sueño hecho realidad. Poemi sentía como una luz de esperanza bañaba el castillo, si su padre veía a Adauchi, algo debía cambiar. Después de tanto tiempo, al fin volverían a verse, su hermano había ido por su padre.

-¡Hermano, hermano, hermano!-Poemi lloraba de alegría en los brazos de su hermano.

Licorice presenciaba sin palabras la escena. No estaba muy emocionado de conocer a Adauchi, odiaba el hecho de que había abandonado a su madre cuando más lo necesitaba, pero si regreso, quería decir que de verdad le importaba. Había vuelto para ayudar a su madre. Licorice no hizo más que sonreír, abrazándose a su dibujo con la esperanza de que se volviera realidad.

-Te vas conmigo Poemi.

Los ánimos de todos en la sala se desplomaron. Poemi sintió como su corazón se disparaba.  
Había oído mal… ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué?-se alejó un poco para estar cara a cara su hermano.- ¿Irme?, ¿A dónde?

-Conmigo, te iras conmigo, Laurentia y Ver Million, no puedes seguir aquí.

-No…-Poemi sentía como todo se volvía oscuro-No quiero irme…-las llamas que iluminaban su vida se apagaban-quiero quedarme con papi…-una por una.

-Hey, sé que puede parecer duro ahora, pero es lo mejor. Nos divertiremos juntos, iremos a muchos lugares, no tendrás que quedarte encerrada aquí jamás, podrás conocer muchísimos lugares y-

-¡No quiero dejar a papi!

De un empujón, Poemi se alejó de Adauchi. Licorice trato de intervenir, pero Emalf lo detuvo. Esto era entre ellos dos.

-¡Ese sujeto no cuidara de ti Poemi!, ¡ni siquiera puede cuidar de sí mismo!-dijo ardiendo de furia.

-¡Tú no sabes nada!-grito enojada.- ¡Tu abandonaste a papi hace mucho!

Emalf contuvo sus ganas de intervenir, indignado por las palabras de Poemi. Lo que había dicho era el colmo.  
Adauchi tomo a Poemi de los hombros, y lleno de furia, grito:

-¡Yo no lo abandone, el me abandono a mí, y ahora está haciendo lo mismo contigo!

El ambiente de la habitación se volvió pesado. Poemi estaba harta de llorar, pero sentía que si aguantaba las lágrimas, terminaría de quebrarse.  
No quería admitirlo. Sabía que dentro, muy en el fondo, aún quedaba algo del padre que tanto amaba, no podía terminar así.  
Por su parte, Adauchi la abrazo con fuerza, consciente de lo duro de sus palabras. Aún era una niña, pero tenía que crecer, así como él lo hizo en ese tiempo.

-Lose, puede doler ahora, pero todo mejorara, lo prometo.

"No quiero que mejore, quiero quedarme, quiero que tú te quedes"-Poemi quería decirlo, pero las palabras no salían.-"Papi no se ha ido".

Con las manos en el pecho de su hermano, Poemi estaba a punto de apartarlo. No dejaría a Licorice solo, no dejaría a su padre solo, no huiría como él lo hizo. Pero el sonido de una puerta cerrándose la detuvo. Unos pasos se acercaban peligrosamente a la sala. Adauchi sintió como un inquietante olor a humo se hacía presente en la habitación.

-¿Qué es es-

La respiración de Adauchi se detuvo. ¿Quién estaba frente a él? No tenía idea, podía ser cualquiera, pero no era su padre. La temperatura que desprendía de su cuerpo era aterradoramente fría, no quedaba rastro del dorado en sus ojos, mientras que su cabello no era más que una nube de humo. Incluso su misma presencia parecía simple humo: pasajero, transparente, desvaneciéndose poco a poco.  
 **Aterrado** , eso explicaba a la perfección el estado de Adauchi, estaba aterrado. No sabía que decir, ni como sentirse. Quería salir corriendo, olvidar todo eso, y arrancar ese doloroso sentimiento dentro de él. ¿Qué fue lo le paso a su padre?

-Papi…-Poemi lo llamo por encima de su hombro. Los ojos de su padre parecían más abiertos, ¿Significa que la presencia de Adauchi si había tocado algo dentro de él?

-Pa…dr-

-Oh, eres tú.

Fueron sus primeras palabras al verlo.

Después de tantos años sin verse, Adauchi había crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo vio. Ambos habían pasado muchas cosas, tenían historias a montones que contarse, no habían suficientes palabras para describir como fueron todos estos años sin el otro, ¿Y esas eran sus primeras palabras al ver a su hijo?

Adauchi apretó los dientes, sintiéndose estúpido por sentir lastima por aquella basura.  
Con Poemi en brazos, Adauchi se puso de pie y dijo:

-Me llevo a Poemi. Como siempre, no puedes cuidar de tus propios hijos.

-¡Ya te dije!, no voy a-

-¿Y que estas esperando?-dijo Ivlis sin más-Ya es bastante grande para tomar sus propias decisiones. Si quiere irse, pues que se vaya.

Adauchi sentía como el cuerpo de Poemi temblaba contra el suyo, incluso sus propias manos empezaron a temblar. Ambos hermanos sentían como algo se había roto en ellos. Poemi mordió su labio con fuerza, al punto en que una pequeña gota de sangre cayó sobre la camisa de su hermano. Quería gritar. Llamar con todas sus fuerzas a su padre, y desaparecer a esa horrenda criatura de su vista.  
Adauchi cerró sus ojos un momento para calmarse. Sus labios temblaban de ira. Quería decirle a su padre todo lo que se había retenido por años, y mandarlo a morir cien veces y sufrir el mismo infierno que había vivido toda su vida. Pero debía ser fuerte, si dijera todo aquello, solo demostraría lo mucho que él podía afectarle.

-Ciertamente…-Adauchi miro a los ojos a su padre- eres una cucaracha.

Algo dentro del pecho de Ivlis se movió. ¿Su corazón?, ¿Aún seguía ahí?

Pero ya no importaba. Adauchi se había ido con Poemi en brazos, para nunca volver a verlos.

Ivlis estaba cansado. Esa sensación en su pecho no dejaba de molestarle, y la luz de la sala era muy brillante. Quería dormir.

Justo cuando se encamino a su habitación, una pequeña manita tomo su pantalón para detenerlo.

"Ah, aún queda el…".Pensó viendo a Licorice.

El pequeño no podía decir nada. Emalf trató de detenerlo cuando comenzó a correr, pero el pequeño fue más rápido. Solo le quedaba mirar nervioso desde atrás. Como siempre.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó Ivlis con indiferencia-¿No piensas irte?

Los ojos de Licorice perdieron su brillo. Dejo caer su mano para permitir que su madre se fuera, sin obtener respuesta. Mientras veía como se alejaba por el pasillo, Licorice entendió lo inocente que había sido. Su madre se fue hace mucho tiempo. Ese solo era un cascarón vacío.  
Emalf tomo al pequeño en brazos, mientras este rodeo su cuello con los suyos y lloró en su hombro. Estaba solo.

* * *

Pobre diablo de fuego. Incluso cuando ya no debía sentir nada, aquella sensación en su pecho no desaparecía desde las palabras que dijo su hijo. Sus pasos se volvían más pesados entre más cerca estaba de su habitación.

Cuando por fin llego, se tumbó en la cama boca arriba, notando como su vista se nublaba.

" _¿Qué demonios me está pasando?"_

Era una sensación extraña. Solo la había sintió una vez, el día en que se convirtió en lo que es ahora. Pero era diferente.  
De repente, Ivlis sufrió un fuerte ataque de toz. Cubrió su boca con su mano y tocio con fuerza. Su garganta se sentía seco y rasposa, ¿Qué diablos era eso?

Cuando miro su mano, lo entendió todo. **Cenizas**. Aquella vez en que sintió esto antes, una fuerte nube de humo había salido de su boca, desde de lo más profundo de él.  
Primero el fuego se extingue, luego queda el carbón y el humo, y finalmente, las cenizas.

" _Ah, voy a morir"_

Ivlis llamo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a Emalf. Pero nadie respondió.  
De Igual manera llamo a Licorice, pero no hubo respuesta.  
Poemi se había ido, junto con su hermano que también abandono.  
No le quedaba nadie. ¿Oh si?

Ivlis se levantó despacio. Intento caminar para ver su mundo por última vez, pero se derrumbó a los pocos pasos sin siquiera pasar de su cama. La papelera junto está se derrumbó por el estruendo, dejando salir su contenido. Ivlis recordó la persona que faltaba.

" _Ese sujeto… ¿Habrá muerto?"_

Si era tan resistente como esa tonta tela que había salido, lo más probable es que sí, aunque no le quedará mucho. En ese momento pensó, ¿Qué había sido de su antigua bufanda?

" _Cierto. Se la regale a Licorice"_

Nunca entendió porque le gustaba tanto. Era una bufanda vieja, rota, y apestosa. Sin embargo, el niño disfrutaba de ella más que todas las ropas caras que le obsequiaba su padre. No tuvo más opción que regalársela.

" _Me pregunto si la seguirá usando. Adauchi ya no usa la que le regalé"_

Del mismo modo, pensó que Poemi olvidaría todo lo relacionado a él. Cada uno de sus hijos, cada recuerdo sobre él, simplemente desaparecería.

Con apenas fuerzas, Ivlis extendido su brazo hacía la papelera, notando algo más que se había salido entre la basura. Los trozos de su insignia de la tierra del sol.

Que irónico era el mundo. Lo último que vio al "morir" por primera vez fue a Siralos, y último que vera al morir ahora sería su insignia en pedazos. Que peste de vida.

" _No…"_

Con cuidado, Ivlis tomo los trozos de la insignia y lo arrojo lo más lejos de su vista posible. Luego, tomo el pedazo de tela chamuscado y lo trajo hacía su rostro para mirarlo de cerca. Estaba casi ciego, sin fuerzas, y harto de toser. Pero aun así, no sentía dolor. Ya no más.

" _Enserió… tienes un pésimo gusto en bufandas"_


End file.
